We propose to retain the best elements of our current MBRS program while taking advantage of the flexibility of the new IMSD program. Support is requested for fifteen undergraduate students and 8 graduate students. The goals of our program are threefold. First, we want to significantly the number of minority students with Ph.D. Degrees. In the last ten years 18 students from our program achieved the Ph.D. In the next ten years we want to produce 16 Ph.D.s. Our second goal is to increase the number of minority undergraduates in the program while maintaining a 95% graduation rate. Furthermore, we want to maintain our record of placing almost all of our graduates in Professional Schools or in jobs in which they use their biology and chemistry training. Our third goal is to have our students be productive in research. Using publications as a measure of research achievement, we wish to increase the number of papers published by our minority students by 40%. The major elements of our program are: i) a novel summer training course; ii) undergraduate research positions in faculty labs; iii) the graduate program; iv) a monthly student research seminar; v) the program support office and; vi) a faculty seminar program.